When worlds collide
by watash-tachi007
Summary: This isn't all about Naruto... it's when four anime worlds collide, and that's it
1. When Worlds Collide

When worlds collide

It was a nice day in the naruto world when Tsunade the Hokage called up on the 12 young ninjas into her office (Yes, Sasuke too, Tsunade bribed him with something…)

She had also called on the Kazekage Gaara and his siblings. "Hahaha!" Tsunade laughed. Everyone stared. She clapped her hands and the earth began shaking…

In the world of katekyo hitman reborn, all the good guys / girls (only one of the girls really) had mysteriously bumped into each other and fell. What a coincidence! Then the earth had started… laughing! HAHAHAHA!

"Haha!" laughed Takeshi as he clapped his hands. That was when the earth began shaking…

In the one piece world it was a beautiful day, so Luffy's brother and his grandpa decided to visit Luffy on his ship. "Hahaha!" laughed Luffy clapping his hands. "This is – " … then the earth began shaking (yes, that includes the sea)…

Yes, t'was also a nice day (I like nice days!!!) in the bleach world as well. Currently, all the bleach characters who are actually going to be mentioned and appear in this chapter thing were in a little corner place in soul society.

Yup! How lovely! Hahaha! Everyone! Let's clap our hands! Hahahaha- The earth began shaking… (Yeah, I know it's my fault, but oh well!)

When all these characters began waking up, (yes, they were unconscious) they were in … a different world! They looked up and saw a BIIIIG BRIIIIGHT light!

"Hahaha!" said a voice.

"What's going on?" said a random person who will for now be known as random person, as well as for the other random people.

"I really don't feel like explaining," said the male or female voice (It was hard to tell… do you know if it's EITHER:0 ) " But I must!" the voice cleared it's… throat, I guess, and continued. "Somehow our worlds had collided and been… DESTROYED! ( Gasps and groans and laughs and snorts and tears and, well, you know, those thing were heard from the large group of characters) and so, we are the only survivors!"

"We?" said another random person. "Are you a live person then?"

"No, ITS GOD!" said another person… which was probably, lee…

… silence …

The light faded and then… there were… PEOPLE! Yes, they were real live human beings. It turns out that there were 2 ladies and 1 guy. I t seems that the eldest female person was talking (Yeah, there are 2 girls because it turned out that way! You'll like them better than the guy…)

The 2nd eldest girl held out her arms wide. "Welcome to the… uh, newly, uh, newly created world."

… more silence…

"This sucks. So my family and billions of other people are dead?" said some other random guy who I think was Ichigo.

"Yeah." said the guy.

"Well, I guess I'm your only family left then Ichi-ni" said Karin out of no where, so it was Ichigo. If you were wondering how she got into soul society… sorry I have no answer.

"Oh…" said all in unison.

Ichigo swore quietly.

"It's not all that bad!" the first girl laughed and pulled out a long piece of paper with a bunch of writing on it as everyone evily glared at her for saying it's not all that bad when millions and billions of people had just died from this drastic incidental event that had occurred.

The 2nd girl cleared her throat. She pulled out a slightly shorter piece of paper. "But first!"

Then everyone turned into a drawing and then it said 'To be Continued' on the bottom.

To be Continued…


	2. The Teams

The Teams

The 2nd girl (who will now be refered to as R2) continues after being cut off by being turned into a drawing. "We have made teams. These teams are to travel together and work together during the activities we set up."

"So I'll announce my team first, we're the captains by the way." Said 1st girl who will be known as R1. R stands for random. In this case, random girl. "Okay… so this is my team!

Chouji, Tsuna, Kiba, Takeshi, Yoruichi, Toushirou, uh, Luffy's, grandpa? Hinata, Sanji, Sado, Neji, Ipin, Ryouhei, Hanatarou, Renji, Sakura, and Ururu."

"Hey! Why don't I get to be with ju-daime?" complained Hayato.

"But I just have to be on the same team as SAKURA!" complained Naruto and Rock Lee at the EXACT same time!

"Um, well, we just randomly chose people…. so, on to the next team!" R1 passed on the, uh, the availability to talk.

"Okay! MY TEAM! Orihime, Temari, Byakuya, Ace, Tsuna's dad, Rukia, Robin, Ikaku, Sasuke, Hibari, Shino, Naruto, Rangiku, um, the mini guy with rifle, Lambo, Chopper, and Tenten." R2 wiped the sweat of her forehead. As much as she liked to talk, it was tiring!

Again, there were complains about not being able to be with that someone or being with a certain someone…. Baaaaaa booooooo hoooooo…

Okay! Next! "Um, okay, my team: Bianchi, Rock Lee, Luffy, Kankuro, Ichigo, Gaara, Dino, Reborn, Kon (Yes, he's here), Nami, Ino, Ussop, Shikamaru, Ishida, Karin, Zaraki, and Hayato." This guy will be known as RG, random guy.

Again, there were complains about not being able to be with that someone or being with a certain someone…. Baaaaaa booooooo hoooooo…

"OKAY! So first we will start with….." R1 ran her finger down the long list of activities and things to do. "How bout we start with…. SOCCER! Everyone likes soccer!"

"Okay! Let's do it! Who wants to play?" said R2. Some people cheered and said 'I do' or something like that…

"So," said R1, "first it'll be my team against R2's team. Then my team against RG's team, then his team against R2's team!"

No one argued and waited for someone to continue. When no one did, a random person from R1's team called out, "Don't we need jerseys or something to indicate which team we're on?"

"Yeah! How're we gonna know?" said someone from R2's team.

"No fear!" said R2. The captains pulled out three boxes. "You even get your own team names!"

"Do we pick them or are they already on the jerseys?" said a random guy from RG's team.

"No, they're right here!" said R1. She pulled out her team jersey. "Look! We're the Green Leafs! Isn't that, cool?" The jersey was a shiny dark green and a big GREEN LEAFS was imprinted in white on the front.

No one said anything. Because there was nothing to be said.

"Well… look at ours!" R2 pulled out her team jersey. "We're the Blue Sky! Isn't that even more cool?" The jersey was a shiny sky blue and a big BLUE SKY was imprinted on the front in white.

Again, no one said anything. Because there was nothing to be said.

"Um, well this is ours." RG pulled out his team jersey. "We're Sand. I think at least a little better than the others." It was sand color (not shiny) and a big SAND was imprinted on the front in a dark brown.

Some people agreed that it wasn't as bad as the others… Especially Gaara.

Everyone didn't turn into a drawing but it did say To be Continued at the ending.

To be Continued

**To everyone who's reading this, I'd really appreciate it if you could give some suggestions on what activity stuff to do. I know some of you can think of some really great ideas! I'm going to work hard and think of some good ideas as well!**


End file.
